Matchmaking: With the God of Love, Jiraya!
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Frustrated by her best friends' true love, Sakura allows Jiraya one week to introduce her to the man of her dreams.  But it turns out his assistant Kakashi might have a lot more to teach her about love than the perverted master himelf.  Manga-verse


**Hey guys! It's M!**

**It has been a long time since my last venture into het M-rated fanfiction! Goodness gracious, I think this ended up being a lot more appropriate than I thought it would because I'm out of practice. But regardless, I'm rather fond of it. I think its rather cute, sassy, romantic-comedy-esque Kaka/Saku fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: There is some yaoi references in here, but nothing too explicit. But mostly its het.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own! WAAAAHHHHHHH! *Cries in corner***

* * *

><p>Naruto grew up and became calmer. Sasuke grew up and became happier. I grew up and became a bitch. At least, according to some people.<p>

If I was to get philosophical about the whole thing, I might say that any control issues or hardness in my personality could be because I grew up alongside the Fourth's son and the last Uchiha, the most genius ninjas ever to grace Leaf halls. Naruto says I was just born that way and since I was a prissy prude as a kid, it makes sense that I've become an ice bitch.

And to think, he's my best friend.

I feel a little better about the whole Sasuke thing, simply because now _I'm_ their best friend. Why? Because 'best friend' no longer really applies when all your fights end in angry, very public sex.

In case you were wondering, Ino has videos.

I may have a few copies.

Regardless of what Naruto says, I'm not sexually frustrated. In fact, my sex life is healthy and thriving. And diverse. I gave up my fantasies of true love and one man with my long hair. Now, I sleep with who I please, when I please. And I'm happy. No matter what Inner Sakura says.

I sigh lowly as Sai slides out. He's just back in town for a week before he has to go on another mission for Root. All of our liaisons are fulfilling, without any danger of entanglements. Whenever I think about perhaps turning it into something more, he normally does something that immediately turns me off.

He smiles mildly as he runs a hand over my bare breast. "Still flat."

Like that.

A good punch and several choice curse words later, Sai not-so-gracefully removes himself from my house. Exasperated with all men in general, I flop back on my bed.

So maybe I haven't given up on Prince Charming quite yet. Despite all the one-night stands and the lack of legit dates, I guess I still want to ride off into the sunset with some sexy member of the male gender.

God damn Sasuke. Had to be gay. And take the best available option with him.

What a waste.

* * *

><p>"What a waste! A beautiful young maiden all alone on a moonlit night such as this!"<p>

Glancing up, I glare at Naruto's perverted teacher. "I'm perfectly fine. Jiraya. Not every woman needs a man to feel satisfied." Or, at least, that was what my female empowerment book said.

Completely disregarding my disdain, he seats himself beside me at my little table outside the new cafe. Accompanying him was my oldest mentor, head buried in his distinctive orange book.

I snort as he lazily takes in the situation. "I never knew perverts traveled in packs."

"You wound me, Sakura." He doesn't look wounded as he lowers himself into my last chair. He's never lost that easy grace that had always made him so dangerous. In fact, age itself seemed to have left him alone. He looks not even a day older from the time we met.

Giving up on my evening of peace, I cross my arms and lean back. "What'd you want?" Wasn't like I had too much to stare at.

Jiraya leans towards me and I wrinkle my nose at his lecherous grin. "Such hostility! A lovely blossom like you shouldn't spend so much time with my snot-nosed brat! Which is why I offer you an exclusive chance to join Matchmaking! With the God of Love, Jiraya!" He strikes a cheesy pose that makes me flinch back.

When I turn to look at him, Kakashi shrugs. "He promised me a deluxe version of his new book if I helped out."

Men! Absolutely infuriated, I stand up, with the full intent to stomp off, when I see two figures closely intertwined in a nearby alley. It is hard for me to tell where one starts and the other begins as they move roughly against each other. Its a sight I've seen far too many times. My best friends, utterly, completely in love.

I don't even sense him as Kakashi peers over my shoulder. "How the young do grow up fast. I believe that's page a hundred sixty-seven of Icha Icha Paradise volume five."

Swallowing my bitterness, I turn to avoid the sight, looking at my sensei instead. "I believe its something that should be done in private, not that those morons agree." At least it was an alley this time. I think everyone was still scarred from walking in on them going at it on the training fields in broad daylight.

Jiraaya's face turns into a mask of tragedy. "That brat. No true student of mine could dismiss the magic of breasts so easily."

How sad is it that I still feel bad whenever I see them? Maybe the perverted Sennin is right; I need to jump back into dated. Prince Charming is out there; maybe he just needs to be rescued from his tower.

"Alright."

Three eyes spin to look at m.e I assume Kakashi's Sharingan does too, but it's kind of hard to tell. Jiraya blinks, mouth hanging open like he's a frog fishing for flies. "What?"

Crossing my arms, I sigh. "Alright, I'll enter your stupid dating program."

Face alight with joy (and perverted mischief), he pulls me into a hug. I suspect its merely to feel my chest. "Lovely Sakura, you will not regret this! Jiraya's Love Service will hook up with a hot man in no time!"

Grimacing as I plant my elbow in his chest, I mutter, "Thought it was Matchmaking! With the God of Love." I send daggers at Kakashi with my eyes, willing him to help out.

He simply asks, "Do I get my book now?"

Men!

* * *

><p>When Jiraya tries to go the whole makeover route, I firmly smack him over the head and tell him there is no <em>way<em> I am going to wear something with that much cleavage as a female ninja. Kakashi comments that a push-up bra would be impractical for movement in the field anyway.

He wanders away nursing his latest injury as I scour the racks of clothing in the boutique for something sophisticated and classy but still sexy. Jiraya gets bored within a couple of minutes and lurks in the corner, trying to peek into the dressing rooms.

I've never been the most savvy with fashion and after a few failed outfits, I'm worn out. I huff as I stare at the mountains of cloth, completely unsure what to do next.

A puff of white appears next to me. "What about that one?" He points to a slinky little black scrap.

"If I wanted to hawk for trade on a street corner, sure." Pursing my lips, I examine a red tank dress. Too small and too short. "I just... I don't see why men want me to squeeze myself into a body-tight strip of cloth when all we're going to do is drink wine and he's not going to get a second date if he stares at my breasts."

Kakashi shrugs, moving beside me to rifle through the dresses as well. "I don't know. A preview? I'm not really one for dates myself." He holds up a sky-blue dress with a skirt more appropriate for ballet than a date. "Um... this?"

"No." My attention has turned from clothing to my mysterious companion. "Come on. You must date _some_."

Shrugging, he pokes at a golden sequin strapless mini. "Not really. How does this stay up?"

"Jutsu." I sidle up next to him. "Come on, sensei, you can tell me. When was the last time you went on a date?"

He blinks calmly at me. "Ahh... I don't suppose I've ever been on a proper date."

Disbelieving, I cross my arms. "Uh-huh. Sure." Shaking my head, I pull out a hot pink dress more appropriate as a bikini. "Kakashi Hatake, household heartthrob of Kohona, has never been on a date."

"Heartthrob?" Now he is curious. Even his hair looks curious. "I thought that was little Sasuke."

"Being gay does put a damper on such things," I say as cheerily as I can, discarding a brown dress with a grimace. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed Ino practically stalking you. What did you think all those flowers on your doorstep were for?"

"Ah." Once again, his eyelid flutters in bemusement. "I had hoped all my contributions to Kohona society were finally being recognized..."

It occurs to me that he's joking and I smile. "What contributions? Most-injured-ninja or most... well, second-most-perverted-ninja?"

Nodding solemnly, his lip twitches. "I try to help my city as best I can."

The faux-earnest behavior has me laughing. "Why don't you help me find a dress then? Preferably one that actually covers my body."

Surprisingly, he actually takes to his task, looking lazily at the selection. "How about this?" Its a lovely white thing, with a pattern of cherry blossoms ringing the bottom. "It goes with your hair. And your name."

I'm tempted to believe he's being sarcastic, but it is a good pick regardless. "You've done your duty with honor, sensei."

"Try it on." He hands it over to me and I can already see him reaching for his trademark orange book. "If it looks good, I'll buy it for you."

Touched by his rare show of generosity, I smile up at him. "Why, thank you sensei." I turn to go to the dressing rooms (and shoo Jiraya away from them with a hard kick to the shins) when he calls out after me.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

His dark eye twinkles. "I'm not your teacher anymore. You can call me by my name."

I flush as he calls me out on my childish mistake. "Okay sen- I mean, Kakashi. I'll keep that in mind."

The dress fits perfectly. After some protest, I let him buy it.

"Now!" Jiraya claps his hands together. "Stage One is complete! Its time to get you some dates, my dear!"

* * *

><p>Jiraya's idea of getting me dates was posting a massive poster in the middle of town advertising me like some kind of prostitute. I grind my teeth together as I stare at the thing, Inner Sakura going on a rampage as I prepare to hunt down a certain white-haired pervert. Or two of them.<p>

It turns out I don't have to. Jiraya comes skipping right up to me. "Do you like it? I thought it could use an artistic sketch of you, but Kakashi vetoed Sai's design."

I can only imagine what Sai must've drawn. I'm very glad Kakashi had recognized that a pink, sparkly, studded poster had enough flair on its own without adding potential pornography. The poster itself was enough. "Jiraya, I do not remember giving you permission to advertise me like some s-"

"You have five dates set up already that fit your criteria." I jump as Kakashi appears suddenly at my side. "All ninjas under forty that are not gay."

"You sure about the last one?" My gaydar has never been very good.

The sideways look tells me he knows what I'm thinking. "Yes. At worst, they're bisexual."

Pouting, I cross my arms. With my luck, I'd date a bisexual man and he'd fall in love with my best friends. "Get rid of that one."

His eyebrows raise. "You sure? That one's Neji Hyuuga."

Alright, I'm slightly flattered that Neji wants to date me. His uncle had elevated him to the Main House to lead the family along with Hinata, as equals. He was quite the eligible bachelor. Mollified, I sigh. "Alright, leave him on the list. But take down the sign."

Mildly, Kakashi tilts his head to ponder the signage. "Are you sure? It did attract the Hyuuga."

Maybe Neji is more gay than I'd thought. I shudder, turning away from the signage. "Definitely."

Jiraya looks disappointed, but Kakashi isn't even the slightest bit peeved as he tears it down. "I suppose we'll have to rely on word of mouth then. Maybe I'll get in touch with Ino. If I remember correctly, her gossip made you late to training quite a few times."

Indignant, I flip my hair and snort. "You're one to talk about being tardy. I hope you aren't as late to your dates as you were to our meetings."

His mask conceals most emotion, but I suspect he's smiling. "I believe we covered this last night."

"Ah yes." I make my voice as sarcastic as possible. "You don't date."

"Haven't." He corrects and I wonder what he's thinking as he continues blandly. "I'm not adverse to the prospect."

Even though he sounds truthful, I can't believe him. "Well then, why isn't Jiraya getting _you_ a date?"

He shrugs, stuffing the poster into a nearby trash bin. "I'm an old man, past my prime..."

Giggling, I punch him lightly on the shoulder. "They say you're never too old for love. Besides, you can't be that old."

"Oh, I am," he insists solemnly, inducing more giggles from me. "Practically on my deathbed."

Amused, I tug at his sleeve. "Come on. How old are you?"

"Ancient." There's a pause and I give my cutest puppy dog eyes. Like so many before him, he succumbs. "Thirty-four."

For a second, I stare. Then, I burst out laughing. "Seriously? That's it? That is so disappointing. Next thing you know, it'll turn out that you're only wearing a mask because of allergies!"

His eye curves into a U as he smiles. "I'm afraid the answers to all my little mysteries aren't very exciting."

Undignified snorts filter into my laughter, but I don't care. "Oh my god, you're only fourteen years older than me!" I stop abruptly and frown. "Oh my goodness. In six years, I'll be the same age you were when we met." I look at him in horror. "I thought you were so old... Am I old now?" I search worriedly for any wrinkles on my face. "Don't lie to me. Am I old?"

He snickers and then he does the unthinkable: he pats my head.

"What?" I squawk, batting his hand away with a scowl.

Even though I can't see it, his smile melts away my anger. "Your comedic genius is underrated Sakura."

I blush, realizing I'd been acting absurd. "Ba dum psh," I say, miming a drum. "You aren't too shabby yourself, sensei. I mean, Kakashi." When he stares accusingly, I hold up my hands. "I'm working on it!"

Jiraya finally stops catcalling the civilian woman and barges int he middle of our conversation. "Go home and get ready for your date tonight! He will meet you at the Hokage Tower at seven!"

* * *

><p>Nerves flutter in my stomach as I stand in front of the Hokage Tower five minutes early. A chic navy dress clings to my legs as I wait, shivering slightly. I haven't been on a date for ages, but this will be good. It has to be good.<p>

My date arrives right on time. Complete with round eyes, massive eyebrows, and green spandex.

"Lee," I groan. "I should've known you'd show up."

He grins widely at me and does Naruto's trademark thumbs-up pose. "Anything for the heart of my one true love!"

Reluctantly, I let him take my arm. "I thought you were on a mission?"

"I was!" He cheers. "But as soon as I heard of my lovely Sakura's chance for a date of springtime joy, the wings of my enflamed love flew me home the speed of a cherry blossom breeze and..."

Most of the night is the same. I let Lee walk me home and kiss him goodbye. On the cheek.

Friendzoned.

At least I am well fed of Chouji's date. I've never seen so many pastries in my life. Unfortunately, I know little to nothing about baking. We depart mutual friends.

Shino is interesting to talk to, sure, but the idea of screwing someone with bugs inside him is a bit of a turn-off.

I stare at my fourth date. He stares back.

"Sai, I am not having sex with you."

"Oh. Shall we talk about bonds?"

"No," I tell Jiraya later, when he asks me about the date. "Just no."

By the fifth date, I am not at my most optimistic. But so far, it is going well. Neji is a perfect gentleman, with good manners and knowledgable conversation skills. He holds open the door for me, and when I tell him chivalry is dead, he raises his eyebrows and says, "Clearly, it isn't."

We eat dinner and chat about movies, music, and the trends in higher class missions. I'm gratified to know he goes on roughly the same level missions as I do, despite being a prodigy. Or maybe I'm pretty strong myself and just never noticed, since I was up against Sasuke and Naruto.

For some strange reason, I think of Kakashi smiling at me and decide I might be an alright ninja after all.

"Sakura!" A bundle of blonde nearly attacks me in a bear hug. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forevvvveeeerrr!"

I look over Naruto's shoulder and catch the eye of his keeper. Sasuke merely looks amused, even though Naruto is clearly trying to get a better feel of my cleavage. I guess he is the pervert's student after all. _Both_ perverts.

Whacking him over the head, I shove him off. "I'm on a date, Naruto. A little discretion, please."

"Oh!" Blue eyes latch onto Neji with new realization. And a sparkle of confusion. "You're on a date, with Neji? But he's-"

A pale hand wraps around Naruto's loud mouth and obsidian glares down at Neji. "Sakura," he greets me without turning his head. "Hyuuga. Sakura values honesty."

I keep a smile plastered on my face even though I can feel things slipping down hill. "Sasuke, Neji has been a perfect gentle-"

"So he's told you he's only dating you because he's been ordered by his uncle to find a wife and settle down, and he's chosen you because he's hoping to get into our pants on the side?"

The entire restaurant seems frozen in the wake of that sentence. Sasuke doesn't even have the decency to look ashamed. One look at Neji is all it takes to let me know everything is true.

Calmly, carefully, I stand. I don't look at anyone as I side-step the wreck of my date and head for the door. I don't stop as Naruto calls out after me, apologies and sentiments I don't want to hear.

Wandering, I'm not surprised when I end up in front of a door I haven't knocked on since I was a child. Sniffling slightly, I stare at the doorbell. I don't even know why I'm here. We've never been that close. But...

Before I can even knock, the door swings open. Kakashi blinks at me, taking in my sullen state. "Sakura?"

"Jiraya is an awful matchmaker," I manage to get out before beginning to wail with tears. He ushers me inside, fumbling as he seats me on the couch and vanishes to get me some tea. Like all men, he assumes tears indicate some lack of hydration.

Most of my tantrum is out by the time he gets back and I have just enough sense to feel vaguely ashamed by my outburst. I stare at my knees as he sits down beside me.

"So, ummm... what happened?"

I glance up at him sideways through my hair. "Do you really want to know?"

"No." That effectively ends the conversation until he sighs. "But if you want to tell me-"

"Why do Naruto and Sasuke always win?" I blurt out, whipping my head to stare into his eyes - eye - like it holds all the answers in the universe.

Baffled, he runs a hand over his clothed jaw. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean..." I stumble over my words, unsure how to voice the convictions I've always held in my mind. "They're always... better than me. Better ninja, better heros, better people. Well, not necessarily the last one, but certainly more interesting. Its not Team Seven, its Team-Naruto-and-Sasuke. I'm just that random girl that tags along. They're even better at finding love than I am! Of all the things, I thought I'd be better at that! But no, they found fucking true love at twelve years old! Its not fair!"

I'm very close to stomping my feet. Kakashi observes this, before awkwardly patting my back. "There are several ways to look at it. I could tell you it was some sort of reward for their terrible childhoods, that fate had some hand in it. I could say that soon enough you'll have your time in the spotlight. But we both know there is no such thing as karma and nothing is guaranteed. The best answer I can give you is... you are a very different person than them. Naruto and Sasuke are both very flashy people. Everything about them is designed to attract attention. You are more subtle. You are the type of person who doesn't scream to be noticed. That isn't a bad thing, Sakura. Just different. And it means that, unlike Naruto and Sasuke, you have the ability to decide what your place in the world is. Which can be a very important thing."

That was the most I'd ever heard him talk. I stare at him, entranced. "What type are you?"

Smiling down at me, he pulls his arm back from where its been curled around my shoulders. "Someone like you that got shoved into a place meant for one of them."

"Aww, poor Kakashi." Drowsily, I snuggle up to his side. "Stuck in the spotlight."

"Indeed, it is a hard life." His voice sounds strange, but I'm too sleepy to think about it. "You'll find your true love Sakura. I believe in you."

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning with the sofa pattern on my cheek and my hair out a foot in every direction. Kakashi is in the kitchen making coffee.<p>

After freshening up, I stumble in to snag a cup. "You left me on the couch."

He turns his back to me so he can sip without removing his mask. "So?"

I cross my arms, even if he can't see. "What kind of gentleman lets a lady sleep on the couch?"

"The kind thats never been on a date, apparently." Finished drinking, he turns around to smile. "I didn't want to wake you if I moved you."

I sniff, even if this a perfectly acceptable answer. "I'll have you know I had a checkered print on my cheek when I woke up."

Wisely, he changes the subject. "Naruto called a while ago asking if I'd seen you."

I pause before taking another sip. "What'd you tell him?"

"That we were having a wild orgy in my living room using the Instant Ramen he got me last year."

Coffee spurts out of my mouth as I crack up. Apologizing breathlessly, I try to soak it up with my sleeve. "How would that even work?"

Scratching his head, he ponders it. "I don't know. Would you like to try it out?"

Even thought I know he's joking, I blush. "I take it Naruto and Sasuke will be storming the house any minute now."

"Already did," Kakashi remarks calmly. "They're in the closet. Feel free to laugh at the irony."

"Haha," I say, to mask the fact that I actually do find it funny. I can hear the rattling now as I stand in front of the closet door. With a deep breath, I release my friends.

"What the fuck, Kakashi! -Oh hi, Sakura!" Naruto wraps his arms around me and I'm smashed against a hard, muscled chest. "Are you alright? 'Cause Sasuke was just being a dick, you know that- OW!"

"Moron," Sasuke mutters, dragging his boyfriend off of me. "It was the truth." Naruto glares at him and he rolls his eyes before expanding. "But I'm sorry for being insensitive regarding ignoring your feelings and the proper time and place."

I wait for my usual envious feelings to emerge, but they seem safely stowed away for now. "Don't worry about it. I've just had a bad week, that's all. Everything's fine."

Naruto peers down anxiously at me. "Are you sure? Kakashi didn't perv on you, did he?"

I smack him, mostly because I can. "Don't be stupid. Just don't interrupt my dates agains and I'll be completely fine."

This placates them and they go back to bickering over who's fault it is that they got trapped in the closet in the first place. I ignore them in favor of talking to Kakashi. "Well, so much for Jiraya's matchmaking. I'm still on my own after all that."

His eyebrows raise. "Well, you've still got one date left, don't you? Its a little early to give up."

I frown. "I thought I had five dates."

Flicking my nose, he smiles. "You thought wrong. You have a date for tonight at Kohona Cuisine."

"My favorite," I comment. "At least the food'll be good, if nothing else." I watch as he tidies his kitchen. "Maybe, after that, we can focus on getting _you_ a date."

The horrified look on his face sends me into peals of laughter.

* * *

><p>I've avoided wearing the dress Kakashi bought me. I didn't want to potentially taint the lovely dress with awful memories. But tonight, I put it on in a show of optimism. After all, it couldn't go worse than the previous night. Right?<p>

I style my hair and manicure my nails. I shave my legs and lather them in lotion. I primp and preen until I'm as puffed as a peacock and arrive at the restaurant exactly on time. I'm seated and I fiddle with the napkin as I wait.

My date arrives five minutes late. "I'm sorry," he says. "Jiraya said something about fashionably late."

I can't help beaming in utter surprise and happiness. Somehow, I hadn't realized that _this_ was what I'd wanted when I'd put on the dress earlier. "That's for parties. Not dates. Silly."

"Well, excuse me for being uninformed." Kakashi seats himself opposite me. "This is my first time doing something like this, you know."

"So I've been told." I can't stop smiling. "What made you decide to join the dating scene?"

He scratches his head and lets out a self-deprecating chuckle. "A very passionate girl with pink hair actually."

I prop my elbows on the table and flutter my eyelashes. "Does this mean I get to see your face under the mask?"

"Why don't we worry about having a good date first? Then we'll see."

"So..." I twirl a strand on my hair between my fingers. "That means yes, right?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ummm... would you like to order?"

Later, as we exit the restaurant, I am still giggling, exhilarated by how _well_ everything is going. Without a thought, I intertwine our hands, leaning against his arm as we make our way down the street. "You're funny, Kakashi."

"I try." I gaze up at him. He seems lighter than usual, almost content. He looks down at me and smiles. "Want me to walk you home?"

Raising one of my eyebrows, I try for a smirk. "_Just_ walking me?"

"Want me to carry you?" He asks, teasingly oblivious. "I can't think what else you mean."

I wriggle my hand in his, allowing our hips to bump as we walk. "You don't want a reward for not staring at my chest?"

He sighs deeply and I almost think he's going to say something serious. "Ah, but Sakura... I _was_ staring. I'm just a skilled enough ninja that you didn't notice."

Stubbornly, I shake my head. "Not possible. No one's that good. I am _very _good at determining how much my breasts are being stared at."

Unsurprisingly, his gaze dips down. But I don't mind this time. "Aced that class, eh?"

"A+ in Identifying Boob Oglers 101."

"Hm." He makes a noncommittal noise and then we're kissing.

Its a nice kiss, soft and sweet, but still full of confidence and longing. We hold for a few seconds, just feeling before he leans back a little. "Sorry. That was kind of abrupt."

I shrug. "I don't mind. I thought it was nice." Then I notice a crucial detail. "Your mask!"

Its around his neck now, not covering much of anything. Instead, all I see is smooth, clear skin stretched over sharp bone structure and lips a little on the thin side. I smile, running my hand over his cheek. "Well," I drawl. "Isn't someone pretty."

He grimaces, and for the first time I see the whole expression. "I'm hardly pretty, Sakura."

"Yes you are," I coo, winking before sighing. "You were right, though. The answer to this mystery is pretty boring."

He looks mildly offended. "My face is boring?"

I laugh. "Well, Naruto thought you had enormous green boils and the snout of a dog. So, compared to that, yeah."

Mollified, he moves to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Those boys. I am sorry you had to suffer through training with them."

I elbow him in the side lightly. "Not like you were much better. Always reading that perverted book and being late."

"You had a traumatizing childhood, didn't you."

Nodding solemnly, I wrap my arms around his neck. "I still suffer. Maybe you can kiss it better?"

There's a twinkle in his eye. "What a pick-up line."

"I don't need to pick you up." I shift closer to him. "You're right where I want you to be."

As he presses his hand into the small of my back, I wonder if I will regret this in the morning. The age difference is fourteen years and at one point, he was my teacher. We'll get some raised eyebrows walking down the street, that's for sure. But as our tongues twine around each other. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine as long as he keeps kissing me, touching me with a tender affection I've never felt before. I refuse to regret taking him home.

Somewhere between dizzying kisses and light groping, we make it to my doorstep. I tug at his collar, enough so he pushes me against the door with light nibbles at my collarbone. "Come on," I breathe. "Let's get inside."

He shakes his head, nuzzling my neck. "No. I don't believe I'm a sex-on-a-first-date kind of guy."

"Well, I'm not that type of girl either," I huff. "But I thought we were beyond all that at this point."

With one last butterfly kiss to my lips, he pulls back. "No. I think I'll enjoy the tantalizing wait." Chastely, he kisses my cheek. "Maybe after our date tomorrow night."

I cross my arms, unwillingly amused. "Who said I was agreeing to another date?"

"Do you like Luxury Sushi?" He asks, knowing full well I do.

"Yes," I answered redundantly.

"Well then." He smirks and turns away with his signature two-fingered wave. "You just did."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Think its unbearably, sugary sweet? Tell me in a review, please! Thank you for reading! I love you all!<strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
